With continuous development of mobile communications technologies, to cope with rapid increase of mobile data service traffic, an operator proposes a scenario in which an LPN (Low Power Node, low power node) is deployed, and a user may be served by the LPN and enjoy a high-rate data service. At a place at which there are relatively many mobile users, it may be considered that the already deployed LPN is used as a relay node to establish a wireless backhaul link.
In a conventional method for establishing a wireless backhaul link, a relay node includes a UE (User Experience, user equipment) part and an eNB (evolved NodeB, evolved NodeB) part. The UE part in the relay node accesses a network, communicates with an OAM (Operations, Administration and Maintenance, operations, administration and maintenance) device and obtains a base station list, such as an eNB list or a DeNB (Donor eNB, donor eNB) list, and then the eNB part in the relay node selects a base station from the base station list to perform access, obtains related parameters from the OAM to complete configuration, and finally establishes S1 and X2 connections by using the accessed base station.
During implementation of the present invention, the inventor finds that the prior art at least has the following problem:
There is a conventional relay node including two or more than two UE parts, and when accessing a network, this type of relay node separately establishes a connection to two base stations by using two UE parts, thereby implementing a relay function. The conventional process of establishing a wireless backhaul link is only applicable to a relay node that establishes a connection to a base station by using a UE part and an eNB part, but not applicable to this innovative relay node that establishes a connection to a base station by using two UE parts.